dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
New Gods
The '''New Gods' are a spacefaring race of humanoid beings that are practically immortal, wield phenomenal amounts of physical might, and are native to two known planets: New Genesis and Apokolips. The New Gods of Apokolips serve under their feared leader, Darkseid, while the New Gods of New Genesis are led by their benevolent lord Highfather. History Kryptonian Expansion During their time of Expansion, the Kryptonians would come across the New Gods of Apokolips, though their encounter end with the two becoming enemies. Invasion of Earth Thousands of years ago, General Steppenwolf invaded planet Earth in Sector 2814 in an attempt to terraform the planet into an Apokolips-like planet, and would've succeeded if not for the intervention of the Olympians and the Sector's Green Lantern. After suffering a heavy blow from Zeus himself, Steppenwolf was forced into retreat, dragged away from the planet by his Parademons and the Apokoliptian Priests, losing three Mother Boxes in the process. His defeat resulted in his exile from his homeworld of Apokolips. Return to Earth In 2015, Bruce Wayne had a vision of a possible future where Superman joined the New Gods and caused an injustice war. This vision had parademons in it as well. Shortly before being arrested, Lex Luthor had a communication with Steppenwolf, where he revealed that Superman was dead and Earth was without protectors. Steppenwolf then attacked Earth again and was stopped by the Justice League. During the fight, Cyborg saw a vision of Darkseid and the New Gods attacking Earth. Characteristic Traits Much like the Olympians, the New Gods are beings of tremendous physical might and attributes, and possess extremely advanced technology compared to humans, with various different degrees of application. However, unlike Olympians, the New Gods supposedly do not possess supernatural mystical powers. The New Gods have been shown to be capable of controlling their Parademons minions with absolute authority in a manner akin to mind control. However, since Parademons feed on fear, they will turn on them if they will expose a sufficient amount of fear. Powers *'New God Physiology:' A New God possess a tremendous powerful physical constitution. Their physical might can alone overpower the combined might of beings like Amazons, Atlanteans, humans and Green Lanterns. So far, the only known beings to surpass their physical might are the Olympians King Zeus, a violence enhanced Ares and solar powered Kryptonians. *'Semi-Immortality:' Steppenwolf has remained the same age from the time of the First Invasion to his second invasion of Earth, suggesting that New Gods do not age or do so at an extremely slow pace. It is even unknown if this extended lifespan is a result of their natural physiology or technology. Known New Gods Justice League - Uxas.jpg|Darkseid Steppenwolf (2).png|Steppenwolf Apokolips priests.JPG|Apokoliptian Priests Generic_Placeholder.png|Big Barda Generic_Placeholder.png|DeSaad Generic_Placeholder.png|Mister Miracle Generic_Placeholder.png|Highfather Technology *Mother Box *Electro Axe *Boom Tube *Plasma Carbine Trivia *In DC Comics, there are two planets of origin for the New Gods; Apokolips, ruled by Darkseid, and New Genesis, ruled by the being known as the Highfather. Both planets are in a parallel universe near the constellation of Orion and can only be accessed through the use of a boom tube. Apokolips and New Genesis are in constant warfare, signifying evil and good respectively. Gallery References External Links * * Category:New Gods Category:Species